


Flashy

by Clix



Series: The Adventures of Galaxy Girl and Farm Boy [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clix/pseuds/Clix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extended version of a scene from the "Deadly Delivery" quest for the Smuggler class, maybe halfway through the Ord Mantell storyline. Uses some game dialogue with additions and edits. Mild spoilers. One-Shot. Reviews make you a superstar! ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashy

Captain Vacy Fiorst cursed under her breath as she marched out of Viidu's office. He'd roped her into yet another assignment - yeah, she'd get paid, but it was still another hoop she had to jump through before she could go after Skavak. She hated feeling like she was pinned in a corner. Not having her ship seemed to put her at the mercy of every schmo who'd left his credstick at the office. She was so taken up with how frustrated she was that as she stormed through the reception room, she nearly walked right into Corso Riggs.

Fortunately, he was pretty quick on his feet, and took a step out of the way. "Woah, hey, Captain. Uh. You all right?"

She sighed, taking a couple of moments to compose herself. After all, she was as much to blame as anyone; if she'd done some more checking on her client's associates, perhaps she would have noticed Skavak's connections to the separatists. "Yeah. I'll be fine. I'm just... a little annoyed."

Corso frowned at that. "Well, you probably oughta get yourself focused before headin' out to Mannet Point. The Big Boom Run isn't a stroll on the beach. You'll need an edge t' make it back alive." He paused, then drew a blaster pistol from one of several holster belts. "This here is a SoroSuub SSK heavy blaster. It's cut for a quickdraw and got a hair trigger. I call it 'Flashy.'" He reached over and placed it in her hands, but didn't let go right away. "Flashy can bulls-eye a savrip between the eyes five times before the critter even knows it's dead. It's the first blaster I ever owned. I want you to have it."

Vacy's eyes widened. "Your first blaster? Corso, I can't take that from you. Besides," she grinned, "I have one of my own, and it's not too shabby."

He smiled back at her, but he placed his hand around hers, closing it over the gun. "I've seen that with my own eyes. But you don't have to do everything on your own."

Vacy noticed that Corso's hands were rough and knobby, but his touch was gentle. A faint shiver went up her spine. "Don't go expecting anything like ... you know... in return." She tilted her chin up, eyes twinkling. "I'm not that kind of girl."

At that, Corso took a step back pretty fast, hands up in protest. "Hey, no, Captain, that wasn't what I meant. It's just, well, I was raised a gentleman. Can't let a lady walk into danger unprepared." He cleared his throat. "Dunno what sorta man you're used to."

She took a slow step forward, closing the distance between them. "The sort that doesn't interrupt," she purred. "I was going to say, I'm not that kind of girl _right now_." She ran a finger along the line of his jaw. "But I _could_ be, if you play your cards right."

"I - well - did you..." Corso blinked, and tried again. "I sure never met a lady quite like you before," he said with a weak laugh.

Vacy chuckled, shaking her head. "Don't go getting sweet on me, Farm Boy." She looked at Flashy in her hand, then up at Corso as she holstered the weapon. "I wouldn't want to break your heart."

Corso looked down with a bit of a grin, reaching up to rub the side of his neck. "I guess I got a vested int'rest in keepin' you spry 'n' lively. Best of luck, Captain." He looked at Vacy again, and his smile softened. "Just… don't get killed, all right?"

Captain Vacy Fiorst just winked at him, and walked out the door.


End file.
